CardCaptor Sakura with a twist
by RoseyTheRunt
Summary: CHAPTER 7 NOW UP. Its like the cardcaptor sakura series with a little twist :D syaoXsaku fans will like it,fluff and abit dark/angsty in later chapters rated k just in case also crossover in later chapters please R
1. Make it through the day

Hey! this is my first fanfic in awhile so be nice about it please ^^; and please R&R but if its anything mean about my spelling don't bother -__- cause I'm dyslexic anyway enjoy!

_Slanted writing _= thinking something

Normal writing = talking

--- = change of scene/day

*** = change of POV

A girl was standing on a building overlooking Tokyo tower cherry blossom petals fall around her she moved her mouth to speak

"....."

No sound.

She looked to her right and saw a boy he was wearing green cloths with Chinese symbols on it although she never saw his face

The girl stood up on the edge of the tower to revile the face of sakura Kinomoto

She was about to jump off when....

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"WAH!.." sakura said jumping up looking at her alarm clock

She rubbed her eyes and looked around and got up for school

She went down stairs for breakfast that her dad makes her

And her brother calling her a monster

"_As always_" Sakura though angrily

Sakura walked into her house after a usual day at school

She looked at the note on the wall saying

"I'll be home at 9" from her dad

Sakura headed towards the kitchen to get something from the fridge

When she heard a noise

"Hoe?" she said looking towards her dad's office

The noise continued

She walked forward nervously holding the baton from cheerleading practice

She open the door and creped down the stares

She came to a book case where the noise got louder

She peeked around it she jumped out holding the baton like a weapon

She looked around confused when she saw no one was there

She saw a book named 'the Clow' she found herself drawn to this book

So she picked it up she starred at it for awhile suddenly the lock popped of the book

"Ah!.." sakura moved the book further away from her after studying it for awhile looked inside

She picked up a card from the inside reading 'the wind' on it

"Win..." sakura said slowly walking out of the basement

"Win....win...win..dy?"

Suddenly A strong gust of wind blew the cards out of the book sakura dropped it

The wind stopped

"Phew"

A person began to emerge from the book

"Waahhh..!" sakura said crawling backwards

A boy fell out of the book and landed in front of sakura

"WAAHH!" Sakura screamed

The boy looked dazed for a second till he focused on the girl and saw she was holding the windy card

"The Clow cards!" he exclaimed at her

"?..You mean these?" she pointed at the card

"Yes and the rest" he put his hand out

"Well I said windy and the all flew away"

The two of them laughed

.

..

...

It finally struck him

"....WHAT?"

Sakura heard the door open

"Sakura?"

"Oh no my brothers home!"

The boy stared at her blankly

"Well you can't stay down here! Follow me"

Sakura pulled him by the hand she got to the stairs and Touya walked out of the living room

Sakura pushed the boy up the stairs

"WAH!"

"What was that?" Touya said

"N-nothing just going up to my room" sakura ran up to her room and dragged the boy by his collar down the hall and into her room without Touya seeing

Touya just shrugged and walked away

Sakura slammed her door and fell to the ground

"Phew"

The boy stood up

"OW!"

"Sorry I can't let my brother see you" sakura said bowing

"So who are you?"

"I am the guardian of the Clow cards, Syaoran Li!"

"That's Chinese isn't it?"

"Your cloths are too right?" she said lifting his selves looking

"Y-yes h-how did u know t-that?" Syaoran said blushing as sakura was very close to his face

"They look familiar"

Sakura got a flash back of her dream

"YOU WERE IN MY DREAM!"

"Huh?"

Those cloths I knew they were familiar they were in my dream

"They couldn't have been these were passed down threw my family"

"Hoe?" she titled her head

Syaoran blushed and turned away

"N-nothing" he said shaking his hands

"My names Sakura!"

"S-Sakura" he repeated

"So do you have a home or anything?"

He shook his head

"Your gonna have to stay here then"

Syaoran went red

"W-what?"

Sakura walked over to him

"Don't worry it'll be fun" She smiled

End of chapter one


	2. Help me see I'm not alone

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sakura jumped up and looked at the clock

She rubbed her eyes and looked around same as yesterday

She saw Syaoran sleeping leaning against her wardrobe

"WAAAH!" sakura said as she fell out of her bed

Syaoran woke up with a jump

"WHAT?"

Sakura rubbed her head

"Sorry I just forgot what happened yesterday for a minute there"

"_Not the same as yesterday..." _

Her face became serious

"What is it?"

"What are we gonna do now?"

Syaoran looked confused

"You can stay at my house while I go to school in case my dad see's you..."

"You'll just have to come to school with me!" sakura said smiling

"Wha-?"

"Oh no we'll be late!" sakura got dressed and ran out the door

Sakura walked into school with Syaoran as they got a uniform for him on the way to school

Tomoyo turned around

"Good morning sakura-chan..Who's this?"

"This is Syaoran"

"Good morning" Syaoran said bowing

Tomoyo bowed as well

"Are you new here?"

"Yes I moved here from china"

"You can sit behind sakura that seat is free"

"O-ok" Syaoran said as he sat down

The lunch bell rang all the students ran outside for lunch

Tomoyo and sakura got up and started walked out

Sakura turned around and saw that Syaoran was still sitting down

"Aren't you coming Syaoran-kun?"

"Syaoran looked confused for a second then got up and walked after Sakura and Tomoyo

They sat down in the grass with the rest of there friends

Rika, Naoko and Chiharu

"Hey everyone this is Syaoran he's new he moved here from china"

"Hey" Rika, Naoko and Chiharu said and bowed

"Hello" Syaoran bowed and sat down next to sakura

They all were chatting except Syaoran

Sakura stopped and looked at Syaoran

"_He looks lonely..." _sakura thought to herself she now began to look sad

"He's very shy" Tomoyo whispered to sakura

"mmh hmm" sakura said sadly

After school sakura Tomoyo and Syaoran were walking home

They got to a cross road which is the road where Tomoyo lives

"Where do you live Syaoran?"

"Ehh he lives down there somewhere r-right?" sakura said nervously

"Right" Syaoran smiled

"I've got to go goodbye" Tomoyo said waving

"Bye Tomoyo-chan" sakura said waving

Syaoran also waved

It was quite for awhile before sakura asked Syaoran something

"Syaoran-kun.."

Syaoran turned his head towards sakura

"You seemed..Quiet today you didn't talk very much"

Syaoran looked at her strangely

"Syaoran-kun you seem lonely.."

"..Well I was made the guardian of the Clow when I was only 10 that was years ago"

He looked sadder

"My family are probably dead now..."

Sakura looked at Syaoran

"I never really learned how to get close to people since I was the guardian of the Clow" sakura had tears in her eyes

"Your only 10?"

He nodded

"So am I" sakura smiled trying to get on a lighter subject

Syaoran smiled

"You won't be lonely anymore while I'm here anyway"

Sakura smiled and Syaoran blushed

The ground rumbled

"Wah.." sakura almost fell over but Syaoran caught her by the hand

A giant bird flew over them

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"It's the fly card"

"Come on" Syaoran grabbed sakura and ran after the bird

They finally caught up with it

"Now get out your wand"

She took out the wand and it grew

The bird looked turned around and swooped for sakura

"AHH" sakura ducked and it came back and swooped for her again

"What do I do?"

"Use the card!"

"WINDY" sakura hit the wand of the card

The card trapped the bird in chains of wind

"Ok now turn back it into a card!"

"How?"

"Focus it'll come to you"

Sakura closed her eyes and focused

Then she opened them again

"Return to the guise that

You were meant to be in

CLOW CARD!"

And with a tap of the wand a card appeared out of nowhere

"Hoe?" sakura said confused

And the giant bird turned back into a card and landed in her hand

"The..Fly?"

"So I can fly with this?" she said excitedly

Syaoran nodded

Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand

"FLY!" and she took off on her staff

"WAH!" Syaoran shouted and grabbed on to sakura

Sakura gigged

When Syaoran realized what he was doing and let go of her

And His face was red

Sakura looked at the view down below

"Sugoi!" sakura giggled

And Syaoran smiled

They landed in sakura's bedroom she put her staff away

Syaoran fell to the floor with a thud

Touya opened Sakura's door

"What was tha-" Touya caught sight of Syaoran

"Oh boy..." sakura thought to herself

"Who's this brat?" Touya glared at the boy

"What did you say?" Syaoran glared right back,

Touya laughed

"You don't think you can take me do you kid?"

"Bring it on!" Syaoran growled

"ONII-CHAN!" sakura shouted

"This is my friend Syaoran from school" sakura said angrily

"Whatever tell him to beat it" Touya said closing the door with Syaoran still glaring at him

"ONII-CHAN!"

Syaoran sat back down angrily

"Sorry about my brother"

"SAKURA ITS 8:00 TELL YOUR FRIEND TO GO HOME!" Touya shouted

Sakura thought of away around this for awhile.

"Follow my lead" she grinned

Sakura walked down the stairs with Syaoran

"Sayonara" she said loud enough for her brother to here and she closed the door

Sakura walked back up stairs and opened her window and flew down on her staff and lifted him back up

This time they landed lightly

"Phew"

Sakura heard Touya walking up the stairs again

"Oh no! My brothers coming up uh...Hide in my wardrobe!" sakura said pushing Syaoran into the wardrobe

"Is that brat gone?"

"Yes" sakura said angrily

"Good. I don't like that guy!"

Syaoran glared at Touya even from inside sakura's wardrobe

"Are you sure you just don't have sister complex?" said a silver haired boy

"Y-yukito-san" sakura had a different tone in her voice one that Syaoran never heard in her voice

Syaoran's anger slowly faded in fact he seemed a bit sad

He peaked out threw the crack in door of the wardrobe but could only see sakura

She looked so happy

"NO I DON'T!" Touya shouted at Yukito walking out of sakura's room

Syaoran fell out of the wardrobe as soon as they were gone

Sakura flopped on her bed looking love-struck

Syaoran stayed on the floor he was looked rather upset

He starred at Sakura; Sakura was completely oblivious to this of course

She turned over and went to sleep

That night

Syaoran was sitting on sakura's windowsill

He was looking out

"_What's wrong with me..?Why do I feel sad?" _

"_Who is this Yukito guy anyway?" _

"...It's gonna be a long night" Syaoran thought and fell asleep on the windowsill

End of Chapter 2

In order of appearance

Sugoi-Amazing

Onii-chan-brother

Sayonara-Goodbye


	3. Finding a way

Sakura awoke.

She sat up and looked around to see Syaoran sleeping on the windowsill

She titled her head in confusion and got out of bed.

She gently shook Syaoran

"Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran blinked a few times to focus his eyes and looked at her

"Ohayo!" she said cheerfully as always

Syaoran blushed at looked away from her

"...Ohayo"

"You fell asleep on the windowsill" she giggled

Syaoran looked around and noticed that he in fact did

He got down off the windowsill

"Do you know what day it is?" she smiled,

He didn't answer.

"Sunday! That means no school!"

Sakura walked around her room a bit

"Were gonna do something fun today!"

Sakura got out her staff and told Syaoran to fly out on it and she'd meet him outside

And that she did

She came running out the door dressed in warm cloths as it was January

"C'mon!" she gigged and grabbed his hands

"Where are we going?" Syaoran asked running with sakura

"Were gonna go to Tomoyo's house"

They got to Tomoyo's house and Tomoyo told them to come upstairs

"Sakura-chan I have a new outfit for you to try on" Tomoyo said dancing around with it and pushing sakura into the changing room

"Tomoyo-chan" sakura wined childishly

Tomoyo walked back and sat down across from Syaoran

Syaoran eyes darted up to Tomoyo and then back to the floor

"You're very shy are you not?"

"uh..Yeah"

Syaoran looked at the door to the room sakura was in

Tomoyo saw this

"..You like sakura-chan don't you?"

Syaoran went beat red

"WHA- N-NO!"

Tomoyo just laughed

Syaoran looked away his face flushed with embarrassment

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura popped her head out from the other room

"Come out sakura-chan!"

Sakura emerged from the room rather embarrassed

"How does it look?" sakura said blushing

Syaoran was speechless

"Sakura-chan it looks amazing!"

"What do you think Syaoran?" Tomoyo said obviously teasing him

"I-I.." Syaoran said unable to string together a sentence

Tomoyo giggled and sakura tilted her head

"Well we better get going to the amusement park"

"What's an amu-" sakura put her hand over Syaoran's mouth

Tomoyo stared at sakura and Syaoran

She grabbed his hand and led him forward

"Lets go"" sakura said happily

Sakura trailed behind Tomoyo a bit where Syaoran was

"Be careful what questions you ask around other people"

"But what's an amusement park?"

"You'll see!" sakura smiled her usual cute smile and ran up to Tomoyo

Syaoran ran after her

They finally got to the amusement park Syaoran was amazed

"WOW!"

"Have you never seen an amusement park before?"

"Well..Y'know never one this big" Syaoran said avoiding the subject

"I wonder where Yukito-san is, he said he would be here"

Syaoran eyes darted up to sakura

"Look there's he is!" sakura said with a tone of voice that Syaoran was now sick of hearing

"Yukito-san!" sakura called out

"Ohiyo sakura-Chan, Tomoyo-chan"

Yukito turned to Syaoran who had a less then friendly expression on his face

"Oh Yukito-san this is Syaoran-kun"

"Ohiyo Syaoran-kun" Yukito said bowing

Syaoran said nothing just bowed

Later..

The four of them walked threw the amusement park

Sakura and Yukito were walking in front and Tomoyo and Syaoran walked behind.

"You don't like Yukito?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I could tell..Is it because you like sakura?"

"I don't know..I mean I feel weird around her...and when he's around her voice completely changes I've never heard that voice from her before"

Tomoyo felt bad for Syaoran after all for all she knew he just moved here from china

Suddenly Syaoran and Sakura stopped in there tracks at the same time feeling a weird aura in the air Tomoyo and Yukito looked at them with a weird look

"I just remembered I have to call my dad and tell him where I am" she laughed nervously

"Just meet us back here at 6:00 ok?" Tomoyo said to sakura

"Sure!"

Yukito and Tomoyo turned around to keep walking

Sakura grabbed Syaoran by the arm and ran behind the amusement park wall

"Syaoran-kun what wer-" Tomoyo looked around and notices that Syaoran was gone

"Was it just me or did you feel the aura of a Clow card?"

"No it wasn't just you I felt it too"

Suddenly a shadow flew past both of them into the forest

"Shadow!" Syaoran and Sakura ran after the shadow

Sakura reached for her neck and pulled out her necklace

"RELEASE!"

And with those words a big staff grew from her tiny key necklace

She jumped onto the staff and pulled Syaoran on

"FLY!" they took of into the air

Back at the fair Tomoyo was walking with Yukito

"I'm sure Sakura and Syaoran will be back soon"

Yukito nodded politely

Tomoyo looked at her watch at it said 5:50

"WINDY"

Sakura and Syaoran were now on the ground running after the shadow

"It's so fast!"

"Its getting dark too we have to catch it quick!"

"WINDY! WINDY! WINDY!" Sakura shouted as she jumped around shadow

Syaoran took out a slip of paper with a simple on it

"Thunder god answer my call!"

The Thunder hit the shadow and it stopped

"Quick catch it now!"

"Return to the guise that

You were meant to be in

CLOW CARD!"

Sakura tapped her Staff and the card appeared before her the shadow got sucked in and the card floated into her hand

Sakura dropped to the ground with a sigh of relief

She looked over at Syaoran who was sprawled out on the ground

Sakura giggled, Syaoran was to tired to even lift his head of the floor

"Oh no! What time is it?"

"huh? Oh I dunno"

"Quick we've got to go!" she jumped up and grabbed Syaoran's sleeve

And ran to the amusement park

They got to the entrance of the amusement park there was no people around; it was getting ready to close

"Oh no it's closing Tomoyo and Yukito are probably gone now..."

Of course Syaoran did really mind this he was happy that Yukito was gone

But his happiness quickly turned to guilt when he realized Sakura was crying

"D-don't cry who knows maybe there still here somewhere c'mon I'll help you look"

Sakura nodded and walk off with Syaoran

After looking around for a while they saw Tomoyo standing by the

Big wheel

Sakura ran up to her

"Tomoyo-chan I'm so sorry I-I just..."

Syaoran watched Sakura

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan I have no excuse for why I'm so late..."

Syaoran pulled a weird face when Tomoyo took out her camera

"You brought your camera?" Sakura questioned

"Look at the screen Sakura-chan"

Sakura looked at the screen

"HHHOOOEEEE!" she screamed

The screen showed Sakura and Syaoran flying on her staff

"B-but Tomoyo-chan how did you?"

"I know you have a good reason for being late Sakura-chan"

Sakura looked at Syaoran and then back to Tomoyo

"_I have to tell her!"_

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo turned to Sakura

"I came home from school Friday and I found a weird book in my basement, it opened by it self and all the cards inside it scattered

And now I am the new Cardcaptor and I have to collect the cards again... I was late because I was catching a card"

Tomoyo looked shocked

"And Syaoran isn't a transfer student he's the guardian of the Clow cards"

Tomoyo was quiet for awhile

"Tomoyo-chan..?"

"The Cardcaptor that protects the city from the catastrophes of the Clow cards! That's so amazing Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was dumbfounded

"If you don't mind can you show me some of your magic?"

Tomoyo said with excitement

Sakura took out her staff and walked forward

"Oh key which hides the powers of the dark!

Show your true form before me

I, Sakura, command you under are contract

RELEASE!"

"Sugoi!" Tomoyo exclaimed

"Do you have a trademark pose yet?" Tomoyo said hopefully

"W-why?"

"A trademark pose and spells are the basic parts of being a magical girl!"

Syaoran laughed

Sakura and Tomoyo stopped and looked at him

Then Syaoran stopped

"W-what..?"

"I've never heard you laugh before" Sakura said smiling at Syaoran

Syaoran blushed and turned away Tomoyo did her trademark laugh

Then they decided they should head home

The three of them were walking down the road together

"It's a shame Yukito left before I came back"

Syaoran rolled his eyes noticing Yukito was coming up in conversation again but before Tomoyo could answer they had gotten to the cross roads where Tomoyo lives

"See you tomorrow!" Sakura said cheerfully

Tomoyo lead over to Sakura and whispered in her ear

"You really should consider what's right under your nose"

With those words Tomoyo walked away waving

"Hoe?"

Sakura shook her head and started walking again

Went they got to Sakura's house she took out her staff and flew Syaoran in the window and went in the front door herself

"I'm home!" she said walking up the stares

And into her room

"Ugh!" she said as she flopped onto her bed, Syaoran was sat on the floor after a while of lying on her bed Sakura sat up against her wall

"You really should consider what's right under your nose..." sakura whispered

"Huh?"

"Oh Nothing!"

Sakura's door opened

"Who are you talking too?"

"Uh..Myself"

Luckily Syaoran was behind the door

"Whatever go to sleep it's getting late" Touya said as he turned off sakura's light and closed the door

"Whew"

"Anyway I guess he's right it's getting late night Syaoran-kun"

"Goodnight sakura-chan"

"_Sakura-chan? He's never called me that before_"

Syaoran leaned up against sakura wore drub, trying to get as comfy as you could possible get when sleeping against a word rub

Sakura was lying in her bed watching Syaoran trying (and failing) to get comfy

"_You_ _really should consider what's right under your nose..." _those words echoed in sakura's head as she watched Syaoran

She lied in silence for a while.

"Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran stooped shuffling around

"Sorry am I bothering you?"

"N-no"

"..I just thought do you want to...sleep in my bed?"

Syaoran's heart nearly jumped out of his chest

"You just seem uncomfortable and I'm sure its cold.."

"O-okay"

Syaoran got out of his uncomfortable position against sakuras wardrobe and walked over to sakura's bed

Sakura moved backwards and made room for Syaoran

And Syaoran got in; his face was as red as a strawberry

"Goodnight"

"G-goodnigh-t"

Sakura closed her eyes and went to sleep

Syaoran on the other hand couldn't get to sleep

His heart was beating a mile a minute

He couldn't take his eyes of sakura

_"She's so cute when she's asleep..." _

"_What am I saying?..I can't like her..I'm the guardian of the Clow there's no way I could love- like I mean LIKE her_"

Syaoran moved a peace of hair of sakura's face

Syaoran slapped his hand to his face as quietly as he could

"_What am I getting myself into?_"

After a few minutes Syaoran finally fell sleep

Ohayo-Good morning

Sugoi-Amazing


	4. Help me fight this fight

A/N: Quite a long chapter here ^^; I just had so much ideas I wanted to put in anyway enjoy!

The next morning Sakura woke up to see that Syaoran was still asleep

"Syaoran-kun" she said sweetly

Syaoran woke up to see Sakura inches away from him, he jerked backwards awkwardly

"Daijoubu?"

"H-hai"

Sakura smiled at climbed out over her bed

"We have to get ready for school"

Syaoran looked at the clock

"This early?" he thought

"Cause Yukito is walking to school with Touya today"

Sakura said happily, Syaoran was pretty sick of that name by now

And before he knew it sakura was holding out her staff and had already used fly card

"Oh" Syaoran took the staff and flew out the window...badly he really didn't know how to steer the staff it wasn't really like flying for him it was jumping out of a window and crash landing

He crawled out of the bush he landed in and out to the footpath just in time for sakura to come out on her rollerblades with Touya

"Syaoran-kun" she called to him and waved

"You walking to school with him?" Touya said loud enough for Syaoran to here

"Onii-chan!"

Syaoran glared at Touya, Touya turned and cycled away with Syaoran and Sakura following

It was quiet till sakura saw Yukito at the corner

"YUKITO-SAN!" she called

"Ohiyao Yuki"

"Ohiyao Touya, sakura-san, Syaoran"

It was back to being quiet Sakura starring at Yukito, Touya and Yukito cycling

And Syaoran somewhat of a loner behind them

Then they reached the school

And Yukito threw a piece of candy to Sakura which was like a routine by now

Sakura swooned holding the candy close to her

Syaoran growled and walked in Sakura followed shortly after

They walked into there classroom

"Ohiyao Tomoyo-chan!" sakura said happily skipping into class

"Ohiyao Sakura-chan"

Syaoran stomped in angrily and sat on his chair

"Ohiyao Syaoran"

"Ohiyao!" Syaoran replied angrily

He looked at Sakura and signed

The lunch bell rang and all the kids made there way outside

Sakura Tomoyo and Syaoran went to the bench in the garden where they always go

Sakura still had the piece of candy

"Are you gonna eat that?" Syaoran said abruptly

"Where did you get it from Sakura-chan?"

"Yukito-san gave it to me"

"Ah cunning move!"

"WHY DO YOU LIKE HIM?" Syaoran blurted out without thinking

It was now clear to Sakura that he didn't like Yukito

"N-never mind" Syaoran said as he got up and ran away

"Syaoran-kun?" sakura called after him

"What was that about?"

"I think Syaoran is a bit jealous Sakura-chan"

"_Of what?"_

Syaoran was still running but he wasn't in the school grounds anymore

He was in the town square. He sat on a wall a thought about what he just did

"_Pek pek_" Syaoran thought to himself

"_What the hell did I do_?" Syaoran thought as he lied down on the wall

Sakura and Tomoyo went back into class

Sakura couldn't concentrate in school at all

Tomoyo could tell.

"Sakura-chan I'm sure Syaoran is alright"

Sakura nodded

Sakura was walking home from school alone

She got closer to her house and saw Syaoran standing outside waiting for her

"Gomen nasai...I was just--"

Syaoran was cut off by Sakura hugging him

"Syaoran-kun I was so worried don't ever do that again"

"O-okay" Syaoran was taken back by this Sakura wasn't a bit angry at him

Sakura took out her staff and flew them both up to her room

The next morning...

Syaoran woke up to realize him and Sakura were cuddling

Syaoran blushed but unlike before when he would get nervous and fall out of the bed

He swallowed his nerves and held her

Sakura opened her eyes to see Syaoran awake with his arms around her

"Syaoran-kun?"

Now Syaoran couldn't swallow his nerves,

He went even redder then before and flew up against sakura's bedroom wall

Sakura, dense as she is just giggled

"C'mon get up were going to the high school fair with Tomoyo-chan today!"

They were at the bar with Tomoyo when Yukito and Touya turned up with drinks for them

_"She never said THEY'D be here_" Syaoran thought to himself, he didn't like Touya or Yukito very much

Yukito brought drinks for Sakura and Tomoyo,

And Touya brought a drink for Syaoran

"Here" he said rudely, they glared at each other for awhile before Syaoran took the drink

Syaoran watch Sakura as she talked to Yukito she seemed so happy

Yukito said that he would give Sakura a tour of the campus

"Bozu!" Touya called out to Syaoran

Syaoran turned around with a glare

Touya gave an 'I'm watching you' hand gesture

Obviously after seeing him staring at Sakura

"C'ya I'm gonna go sleep in the classroom" Touya said as he got up and walked away

"Sayonara" Yukito said

"So shall we go?"

"hai!" they all said

The went on a tour of the campus

"_Sakura having fun with Yukito as usual, which meant I was left with Tomoyo__...__not that that was a bad thing I actually like Tomoyo she's just a bit...eccentric_"

Next they got to a place called 'the path of stars'

"This is a class exhibit" Yukito said

"Do you want to go inside?"

"Hai!"

It was only to at a time so Yukito and Sakura went in

"Sugoi!..It's beautiful isn't it?"

Yukito didn't answer Sakura starred at him

"Oh sorry! Come on there's another part up ahead"

Sakura starred at the stars

"_This is it...I'll tell him how I feel about him_"

"Yukito-san.."

"What?"

"I...Yukito-san.."

Yukito smiled at her

"I...Yukito-san I really like you!"

"The person you like the most isn't me sakura-san"

"You really like your father right?"

She nodded

"Aren't those two the same feeling?"

Sakura thought for awhile..about her dad and then Yukito

"..They're similar" Sakura said

"...You knew all along Yukito-san"

"Yes"

"You realized this because you have someone you like the most too?"

"You could say that" Yukito said

Sakura smiled

"Thank you sakura-san..I'm sure you'll find him...the person you like the most, and I'm sure that person will think about you the most"

They all walked out of the high school fair gates

"Will you be alright without me walking you home?"

"Yeah Tomoyo and Syaoran are with me"

"Be careful"

"Goodbye" Sakura said as they all walked away

Sakura walked behind Syaoran and Tomoyo looking a little down

They got to the crossroad where Tomoyo lived

"Go to bed early tonight" Tomoyo said

"I will"

"Well this is where I live see you tomorrow!"

"Bye"

Sakura was quiet all the way home they got to her house she took out her staff for Syaoran to fly into her room and went in the front door walked up the stairs and into her room where Syaoran was sitting on the floor. She closed her door and leaned against it

"..Today I told Yukito I really liked him..."

"I-I see..." Syaoran said sadly

"But Yukito said he wasn't the person who loves me the most..."

Syaoran looked at her

Tears started to form in her eyes she put her head down and started to cry

Syaoran didn't know what to do he was a bit happy but guilty at the same time. She walked away from the door and got in her bed

"Now why am I crying?" sakura said trying to cover up how upset she was it didn't work.

"I know..." Syaoran said as he walked over to her

"I understand"

Syaoran lied down next to her

Sakura started to cry again so she turned her back to Syaoran

"Yukito-san said that...someday I will find someone that likes me more then anyone else..."

Syaoran put his arms around Sakura's waist

"I'm sure you'll find him"

Sakura put her arms on Syaoran's she couldn't help but feel safe and warm, she stopped crying and smiled

"Thank you..."

One month later...

"1...2...3...4...5...6.."

Syaoran woke up to see that sakura wasn't next to him

He looked around; sakura was sitting on her dresser

"7...8...Oh Syaoran-kun your awake"

"What are you doing" Syaoran said still half asleep

"Counting all the Clow cards I've got in the last two months"

"Y'know it's been two months that we've known each other" Sakura said bending over to Syaoran

Syaoran blushed; even after two months of staying with sakura he still turns red around her

Sakura went back over to her dresser and started doing her hair humming a tune to herself

Syaoran has grown quite fond of her in the last month

He couldn't keep his eyes off her, provided she didn't see him staring

"We better head to school c'mon sleepy head!"

It was lunchtime at sakura's school.

"I have to go cheerleading practice for lunch I'll see you guys after ok?"

"Ok goodbye sakura-chan"

Syaoran and Tomoyo walked over to the bench they always sit on

Syaoran sighed Tomoyo knew what he was sighing about

"Renai ga saiaku..." Syaoran said as he put his hand to his head

"What's the matter?"

"I though the longer I was around Sakura the easier it would be to talk to her.."

"And its not?"

"No it's harder...it's like every time I see her I fall for her more"

"Did you ever think of telling her? There's no one in your way anymore"

"NO no no no no no we live together it would make it so awkward--"

"More awkward then it is now?"

"At least now she still takes to me!" Syaoran blurted out

"So you think if you tell her and she doesn't feel the same she won't talk to you?"

"Well would you want to be around someone who likes you and you don't like back?"

Tomoyo shook her head not to answer Syaoran question but in surprise by what Syaoran thought would happen

"Y'know that's very unlikely..."

"Ugh I dunno anymore" Syaoran said as he slung his head back and looked up to the sky

Tomoyo stood up

"I think I'll go see Sakura do you want to come?"

"Not right now I have allot to think about"

Tomoyo smiled at Syaoran and walked away

She walked to where Sakura was practicing cheerleading with her team

"Sakura-chan"

Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo and ran over to the gate

"What's up Tomoyo-chan?"

"Sakura-chan I think this has gotten a bit out-of-hand

And I think it's about time someone took control!"

"What-what's wrong?"

"Sakura-chan Syaoran really likes you"

"What?" sakura said in disbelief

"B-but I don't know how I feel about him"

Sakura putting her hand on her forehead in distress

_"Do I like him..? I don't know this all happened so fast_"

She felt a presence of a Clow card

"_No not now_!" Sakura thought

"What's wrong?"

"A Clow card!" sakura said as she ran off

Tomoyo followed with her camera

"_You really should consider what's right under your nose_"

"_WHY DO YOU LIKE HIM?"_

When Sakura thought back about these times it was very obvious to her now that Syaoran had liked her

She ran out of the school and onto the road where she saw Syaoran

"I-I felt a weird presence...so I came here"

"Yeah me too"

They both said acting very awkward around each other

"But it's not the presence of a Clow card it's different..."

"**FIREY SHOT**!"

Suddenly A swarm of bullets attacked Syaoran and Sakura

"WHA!" sakura shouted as they both tried to avoid the bullets

Sakura looked around in her pockets and grabbed a card and threw it into the air and tapped her staff of it

"SHEILD!"

A shield came up around Sakura and Syaoran

"What is this?"

"I think it's the shot card and the fiery card combined..."

"But that's impossible I have both those--..." sakura felt around and noticed she doesn't have the cards

"Wha there gone!"

"How--" there was a loud bag and the shield turned back into a card and flew away

The two of them separated and tried to avoid the bullets again

"Whoever it is must be taking your cards!"

"How is that even possible?"

"**Aim sakura**!"

A fleet of flaming bullets flew at Sakura

"AAHH!" sakura screamed as she ran

She took out another card

"TIME!"

Time stopped.

Sakura knew this was dangerous as the time took allot of power

But she needed time to think of where this was coming from and what to do next

She looked around in panic

"What do I do? Shot card was hard enough on its own!"

"Wait I could use-- ITS GONE!" sakura looked around for 'the freeze' card but couldn't find it

Time started to fade

"NO!"

3...2...1

Sakura felt week and fell to her knees

"SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted as the bullets headed for her

Sakura saw the bullets coming but didn't have the strength to move

Syaoran ran over to Sakura and pushed her away

This was exactly what Sakura didn't want him to do

She tumbled off the floor leaving her with a scare on her head

There was a load bang and bits of fire flew in different directions

She heard Tomoyo's scream and was afraid to open her eyes

She finally got the courage to open her eyes

She saw Syaoran lying on the floor

She needed to scream but when she opened her mouth no sound came out

She got up and ran over too Syaoran and got down on her knees

"S-s.." was all she could manage to get out

She patted his face thinking he would open his eyes

He didn't. It started raining as if on cue

"Syaoran wake up" she cried as she gently shook him

She collapsed her arms on him and started sobbing loudly

Tomoyo was standing in shock

Weirdly the bullets ceased fire

But the presence was still there

Sakura got up to her feet and pulled out one card at a time

"THUNDER!"

"WATERY!"

"WINDY!"

"STORM!"

"EARTHY!.."

Sakura shouted using all the cards at once trying to attack the unknown figure. The presence was gone now

She dropped to her knees and started crying

She turned around and looked at Syaoran and crawled over to him

She rubbed her hand off his face which was scorched from the fiery card

"Kimi wa honto ni baka Syaoran desu..."

Tomoyo walked over too sakura and put her arms around her

"I didn't even get to tell him..." she cried, her tears mixing with the rain on her face

End of chapter 4

Daijoubu-Are you ok? (Informal)

Ohiyao-Good morning

Onii chan-big brother

Pek pek-Kind of like saying aww man in English

Gomen nasai-Im sorry

Bozu-Squirt

Sugoi-Amazing

Renai ga saiaku-Love is the worst

Kimi wa honto ni baka syaoran desu- your such and idiot Syaoran

As you can see I put allot more Japanese in this chapter


	5. The light through all her tears

****=Change of POV

_This writing _= Syaoran

Sakura walked into her house and closed the door

"It's about time you got home kaijuu!"

Sakura said nothing she just walked slowly up too her room and closed the door behind her

She fell onto the floor leaning against the door she started to cry into her sleeves

She was crying for what felt like hours

When she realized it was past her bedtime so she got up and crawled into bed

Doing this made her feel even worse after sharing her bed with Syaoran for over a month

She was so used to his warmth now there was just empty space next to her

Sakura got up the next morning

She walked over to her desk and looked into her mirror

Her eyes were red a puffy from all the crying she did yesterday

She really didn't feel any better today

She went downstairs and sat at the table

"What's wrong sakura-san?" her dad asked concerned

"It hasn't got anything to do with that gaki does it?"

Sakura could feel herself starting to cry

"Its ok I'm not hungry" she said as she got up and walked out the door

"S-sakura?"

After school sakura went to the hospital alone

"Room number 105 please"

"Down that hall and to the left"

Sakura walk down the hall and stopped in front of room number 105

She walked in

When she saw Syaoran on the bed bandaged up and connected to a life support machine her eyes started to water

She sat down on the seat next to him

"School was really dull today without you..."

There was silence.

"I-its lonely at home w-without you.."

Sakura collapsed her for arms onto Syaoran's chest as she started

Crying into her arms

Yesterday she was told by the doctors he might not come out of the coma

They said it was possible that he could here her talk but they couldn't say for sure

"Please wake up Syaoran-kun" she cried

Syaoran open his eyes

All around him was pitch black

"_Where am I..?"_

"_Hellooooo?" _he called

Syaoran heard a mumble of a familiar voice

"_School was really dull today without you__.." _the voice said sounding sad

"_Her voice is so familiar...but who is it_?"

"_Wait...what's my name? Can I remember anything_?"

"_Ok let me try and think..."_

"_Ow__"_

"_Ok..It hurts to think..."_

"I-its lonely at home w-without you..."

Suddenly the girl started crying

"Please wake up Syaoran"

"_Syaoran_..."

_"__Is that my name_?"

"_Wait who is this girl_..?"

"_I feel bad for her she seems to be really sad_"

"Excuse me miss"

Sakura lifted her head out of her for arms

"Visiting hours will be over soon its best that you get ready to leave"

The man said and walked away

Sakura put her hand on Syaoran's face and rubbed his cheek

"I have to go now I'll visit again tomorrow...ok?"

She said hoping for an answer

Syaoran heard her walk out

"_WAIT_!" he tired to scream but nothing came out

"_Why can't I move my body? Or scream_"

"_Ok think my name is...Syaoran I am...in school_?"

"_No it's got to be more then that_"

"_Ok who are my school friends?_

_...t...Tomoyo!_

_...But I have a feeling that wasn't the Tomoyo_"

"_C'MON THINK_"

"_What's that girls name_...?"

Lots of name started to flow through his head

"_Tomoyo...Chiharu...Naoko...Rika __Sakura__...wait_

_Sakura__ why does that name stand out_?"

Syaoran felt a pain in the back off his head

Suddenly he remembered everything that happened

"_SAKURA_!"

"_I remember now I got hit by the fiery and the shot but why can't I wake up_?"

"_Why c..an't I...Mo..ve__"_

Syaoran fell back into unconsciousness

Next day, after school Sakura when to the hospital again

She walked into Syaoran's room and put flowers on his bedside table

"Ohiyo Syaoran-kun"

"I bought you flowers.."

"_Come on move__!"_

"I still haven't found those Clow cards...I will though! It'll be tough because you won't be there to help me" she started crying

"I'm sorry every time I come in here I cry" she said wiping her tears away Sakura then looked at Syaoran for awhile

"..I miss your eyes"

"_I miss everything about you_.._If only you could here me__"_

"I'm sorry this happened because of me! Why did I have to use that stupid time card?" She started crying again

"I'm so sorry..."

_"__She can't possible be blaming herself it wasn't her fault!...I wish someone could tell her that__"_

Sakura took Syaoran's scorched hand, she didn't say anything she just held it

She held it with both hands

"_Please stop crying__"_

"I'm going to go now ok? I'll be back tomorrow.."

Sakura started walking away

_"__**Wait**__!"_

Sakura stopped and turned around

"_I just got a weird feeling telling me not to go_" Sakura thought to herself

Sakura ran up to Syaoran

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she said hopefully

"_Aishiteru_..."

"No of course not...I'm just being stupid I'll see you tomorrow Syaoran-kun" she said sounding disappointed and sad

"_Why couldn't I have said that while I could still move__?"_

Sakura footsteps good lower till he couldn't here them anymore

But he heard someone else getting closer to him

They sat down

"Syaoran"

It was a girl's voice

"I'm begging you wake up!"

"Sakura-chan is lifeless! Her grades are going bad she doesn't concentrate in school and she stays in her room all day when she gets home..."

Syaoran knew who she was now

"_Tomoyo I wish it was that easy for me too wake up but it's not believe me this is the last thing I want to hear__"_

"I believe you can here me"

Her phone rang

"Mushi Mushi?"

**"Tomoyo-chan the weird presence is back! I think it's the same person**" it was sakura on the other end

"**I'm going to catch it and get that guy**!"

"I'll be right over!"

"**You can't Tomoyo-chan it's too dangerous**!"

Tomoyo hung up the phone

"_Don't let her do it Tomoyo__!"_

"I'm sorry I have to go Syaoran!"

Tomoyo ran out

"_TOMOYO WAIT__!"_

Sakura was on her staff flying after the weird presence she could feel

It stopped so she stopped

"Alright where are you?"

The was silence

"Give me back Mr. Clews card!"

_"__**Fiery shot"**_

"JUMP!"

She jumped into the air

"FLY!" she flung out her staff and started flying up to him

_**"Too slow sakura-san"**_

Sakura spun around she could see a figure of a person but not any features

"What do you want with me?"

"_**Let's just say you and that boy of yours were getting in my way"**_

"_**FIREY SHOT**_!"

"DASH!"

"ERASE" Sakura tried to erase him

"_**REVERSE!"**_

"SHIELD!"

"_He can reverse my cards?" _sakura thought to herself

_"_GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME"

This was an unusual side to sakura

_**"**_SWORD!"

"_**No, I think I'll just borrow some more cards and be going"**_

Three cards flew out of Sakura's deck

"NO!"

They were 'the wave' 'the flower' and 'the fight'

"_**I bid you goodb-"**_

"WAIT!"

"...What you did to Syaoran...is he going to die?"

"Please just tell me!"

_"__**Until the next time we meet sakura-san"**_

_**"**_COME BACK!"

The presence was gone

Sakura dropped to her knees and started crying

"What am I going to do..?"

It was the next day sakura was at the hospital

She walked into Syaoran's room and sat down

"Ohiyo Syaoran-kun"

Syaoran was relieved that she was ok

"Feeling any better?"

Still hoping for an answer

"_No..."_

It was quiet for awhile

"...I miss your voice Syaoran-kun..."

_"__I miss your smile"_

"Don't worry I'm not going to crying again" sakura said giggling

Syaoran knew she was putting it on he heard the crack in her voice

"Yesterday was pretty dull.."

Syaoran wondered why she wasn't telling him about what happened yesterday

"Everyone's asking why your out...I just told them your sick is that ok?"

"_I wish I could talk to you..."_

"Whoa its 8:00 I should be getting home now goodbye Syaoran Kun..."

She got up and kissed him on the forehead she stopped for a minute and looked at him then she walked away

"_Did she just__..?"_

Sakura got home and went straight up to her room and flopped onto her bed and started crying

Touya walked passed and heard her crying,

He opened her bedroom door quietly

"Sakura?"

She wiped her tears away fast and sat up and put of a fake smile

"Hai?"

Touya walked over to her and sat next to her

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm perfectly fine!"

"Don't lie to me sakura"

Sakura started crying again

"I-its S-Syaoran-kun--"

"I knew it would be about that brat"

"He's in the hospital!"

"Oh..What happened to him?" Touya really didn't like Syaoran but he didn't want to upset sakura anymore then she already was

"_I can't tell him the truth"_

"He was in a car crash"

"Is he alive?"

"He's in a coma a-and I don't know if he's gonna wake up"

"I'm sure be ok"

"H-how do you know?"

"Trust me" Touya didn't know for sure but he would have said anything to stop sakura from crying he didn't like to see her upset

"Now go to sleep its getting late" Touya said ruffling Sakura's hair

"Ok" she said sounding happier as she snuggled into bed

Next at the hospital

"Room 105"

"That way" the woman said

The man walked into the room and stood next to Syaoran

"Alright gaki I don't like you and you don't like me but I know you can here me so listen up"

"_Touya__" _Syaoran thought angrily

"My sister is really upset about you and your 'car crash'"

_"__'car crash?'"_

"So I came here to ask...please wake up"

This shocked Syaoran never has Touya been so nice to him

"I've never seen her so sad"

Touya stood up

"Whatever you do don't die on her got it?"

_"__You say it like it's that easy__"_

Touya lifted Syaoran's arm and it flopped back down again

"Boy your really out cold aren't you?"

"You're pretty badly _burnt_too"

The emphasis on burnt and car crash let Syaoran to believe he knew Sakura lied to him

With that Touya got up and left

That night

"THROUGH!"

Sakura flew threw the walls of the hospital and into room 105

She walked up to him very silent and sat next to him

"...I felt kind of lonely at home"

"_Sakura.." _

"_Then if thought how lonely it must be here all alone with no one with you_"

Sakura moved closer to Syaoran and sat up on his bed and lied next to him

"You look so peaceful..."

"_I wish I could see you..."_

Tears streamed down sakura's cheeks

"I don't know what do...it's been two weeks now and you haven't even moved"

"But I won't give up; I'll come to this hospital everyday if I have to"

Sakura held Syaoran's hand as she closed her eyes

Syaoran felt this although it made him feel sad

"_What if I never get out of this__?"_

Sakura fell asleep

The next morning Sakura awoke to see a doctor sitting by Syaoran's bed

Sakura rubbed her eyes and noticed the doctor

"Oh!" she said as she jumped off the bed

"Excuse me miss I have something I need to discuss with this boys parents do you have any contact information for them?"

"He doesn't have parents I'm his only guardian"

"Are you related to him?"

"..No but he lives with me"

"Miss I would like to talk about this boys life support"

Sakura's heart jumped she knew what was next

"He has been like this with no signs of improvement...I think its best to unplug it"

"NO!" sakura screamed

"Miss there's an 80% chance that he won't ever wake up"

Sakura shook her head in disbelief

"I'm sorry miss"

Sakura ran out of the hospital crying

When she got to her house she ran into her room and locked the door

And cried loudly into her hands

"_There's so way that's true"_

"**Syaoran" **she said as a tear dropped onto the ground

Suddenly the ground lit up around her

"Uh?"

It shined brightly; a card began to float into her hands

She took it and looked at it, it was nameless,

It had a heart with two wings, she was speechless for awhile

"_Syaoran!"_

She flung her bedroom door open and ran down the stairs and out the door

"Sakura?" Touya said

Sakura ran out into the rain as fast as she could run not even stopping for a breath

"So are we going to unplug the life support?"

"We can't without the girl's approval she's the closest thing he has to a guardian"

The doctors said walking out of the room

Suddenly to Syaoran's surprise opened his eyes

"_How the..." _Syaoran thought to himself

He sat up slowly as he was still sore

He looked at his hands and moved his fingers

Sakura ran into his room soaking wet from the rain

He looked at her

Sakura's eyes watered with happiness

"S-SYAORAN-kun!" she screamed as she jumped onto his bed and hugged him

"Syaoran-kun I missed you so much" she cried

Syaoran was still in shock he thought he would never wake up and then he wakes up just like that?

He pushed these thoughts out of his head the only important thing was that he could see sakura again

He put his arms around sakura and held her tightly

"I missed you too...so much too"

Sakura pulled away from Syaoran's tight embrace and looked at his eyes

"I haven't see your eyes in so long" Sakura smiled

The doctor walked back in a dropped his clipboard in shock to see Syaoran was awake

"How is this possible?"

He ran up to Syaoran

"Do you have any memory loss?"

"I don't think so"

"So can he go home now?" sakura asked excitedly

"Not yet we need to run some tests on him but come back tomorrow about 5 o clock and he should be free to go depending on the test results"

"Hai!" sakura said cheerfully

"Sayonara Syaoran-kun"

She skipped out of the room

"Wait can't she stay?"

"No she already broke the visiting hours last time she stayed"

_"But it's the first time I've seen her in two weeks..." _

Sakura Opened her fount door and walked in

She went into her kitchen

"Kunichiwa!" she said with a happier tone

She walked over to the fridge and got a pudding and headed upstairs

"S-sakura?" Touya said confused

End of chapter 5

Aishiteru_-_I love you

Kunichiwa-Hello

A/N: Sorry if its a little all over the place I'm still pretty new to writing keep checking back for chapter 6 :)


	6. Tell me its going to be alright

Next day in school Sakura was sitting at her desk with her eyes fixed on the clock

Tomoyo found this strange

"Sakura-chan?"

"Huh?"

The school bell rang

Sakura jumped from her seat

"I'll see you tomorrow Tomoyo-chan"

"Aren't you staying after school for cheerleading practice?"

"Not today" Sakura chirped happily

Sakura didn't stop running till she got to the hospital

She stopped for a breath and then walked in

When she walked in the doctor was lifting Syaoran's arm

"Does this hurt?"

"Yeah" Syaoran said sounding in pain

"Hello?"

"Oh you're early come on in" the doctor said

Sakura walked in hesitantly

"Is he ok?"

"Let me just look at his charts" the doctor said flicking through the pages

"Well he's got 30% of him Burt with 3rd degree burns"

"Oh..." Sakura said sounding disappointed

"But I guess he can go home if he rests"

"YAY!" Sakura jumped onto Syaoran's bed and hugged him

Syaoran had to resist the urge to squeeze her tightly he hadn't seen her in 2 weeks

"C'mon!" Sakura said dragging Syaoran out of his bed

"Take it easy!" the doctor shouted!

Sakura ran out with Syaoran all the way to her house

She opened the door of her house and sat Syaoran on the couch

"I'll get you something to eat you must be starving!" she said skipping into her kitchen

Touya walked into the living room where Syaoran was seated

He stopped.

He studied Syaoran's bandages and Burt skin

Syaoran stared back

"Bozu" he said with a smirk and walked off

Next came in sakura's father

"Oh hello" Her father said

Syaoran bowed

"What's your name I don't believe we've met before?"

"Li Syaoran Desu"

Sakura ran in with two slices of cake

"Konichiwa Otosan!" She sat down

Sakura's dad bowed to Syaoran and left the room with Touya

"She's happy all of a sudden"

"Yeah" Touya said smiling

Sakura started eating, Syaoran didn't, He couldn't take his eyes of Sakura

He hadn't seen her in over 2 weeks it's as if she got more beautiful over that time

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Syaoran said and started eating

Sakura giggled

She put her cake down and looked at Syaoran, She moved closer and put her hand on his cheek, she looked Sad

"Your skin looks so sore"

"I-imp really ok" Syaoran said with his face turning red

Sakura smiled but she knew Syaoran was lying

That night

Sakura was downstairs on the phone to Tomoyo telling her about Syaoran while Syaoran was upstairs sitting on Sakura's windowsill he looked over at the Clow cards which were on her table he saw a strange looking one in the deck so he got down and walked over

He took it out of all the other cards

It had no name, just a picture of a heart with wings

He felt an aura coming off of it but it wasn't a bad one it was a warm nice feeling

Sakura came running up the stairs

He quickly put it back in the deck

"Tomoyo-chan is so glad your better! And she said that are class is going ice staking tomorrow as well"

"I'll be glad to see her tomorrow"

Sakura sat down on the floor with Syaoran

"Y-you're going back tomorrow?"

"Why not?"

"Well you just got out of the hospital today and I don't want you getting hurt again..."

Sakura went quiet; Syaoran could tell she was upset

"Sakura-chan--"

"I think its time we went to sleep" Sakura said stretching

Sakura got up and gently pushed Syaoran over to her bed

"You need allot of rest!" she said with a smile

She turned off the light and closed her eyes

Only to still be awake a hour later

She was looking at Syaoran sleeping

"_Should I tell him?"_

_"Ooh just thinking about it makes me nervous..."_

Sakura took Syaoran's hand and held it with both of hers

"I'm so glad you're ok_" _

She whispered as she close her eyes

Next Morning

Both Sakura and Syaoran were awake and ready for school

"Ready to go?"

Syaoran nodded

Sakura hesitantly gave Syaoran her staff

"What's wrong?"

"It's dangerous and your still healing" Sakura said still holding onto her staff even thought Syaoran was ready to take it

"I did it all the time before and never got hurt" Syaoran said reassuring sakura

"Really?"

"_No"_

"Yeah"

Sakura let go and Syaoran took the staff

"I'll see you outside" Sakura walked out and closed the door

Syaoran looked out the window

"How the hell am I going to do this?"

Syaoran closed his eyes and jumped

The he glided down

He landed on the wall and fell off luckily it was a small wall and a softer landing then before

He groaned with pain but he quickly stud up when he heard the door open

Touya walked out with his bike he saw Syaoran and he stopped

He stared at him

"What?"

"I know your not-"

Sakura ran out of the house

After stuffing all her food in her mouth again

Touya turned his bike and got on

Syaoran was staring at Touya

"What is it?" Sakura asked Syaoran

"Nothing..."

"Hoe?"

Sakura said goodbye to her brother and Yukito and walked into her homeroom with Syaoran

Sakura opened the door to have a flood of kids crowded around Syaoran and push her out of the way

"Sakura-chan" Tomoyo called and walked over too her

"Look Tomoyo-chan Syaoran back!"

Sakura said with pure happiness in her voice

"Did you tell him yet?"

"No not yet"

Later

At the ice skating rink

Tomoyo skated out onto the rink twirling and spinning like a pro

"Sugoi Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo smiled and skated over to sakura

Sakura got onto the ice slowly trying to keep steady

"This isn't that hard" she said slipping a bit

Sakura turned around and saw that Syaoran was holding onto the

Barrier around the rink

His legs were slipping allot

It was very clear he had never skated before

"Try it Syaoran-kun it's not hard"

Syaoran let go of the barrier and pushed forward to skate

Only to fall down on his back seconds later

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura skated over to him

"Daijoubu?"

"I'm fine" Syaoran smiled hiding the pain from Sakura

Tomoyo skated over

"You're pretty clumsy aren't you?"

"No-" Syaoran slipped again

Tomoyo just smiled confidently

Sakura giggled and helped Syaoran up

"Your so kawaii Syaoran-kun"

Syaoran blushed and looked down

Tomoyo laughed and skated away

Sakura held onto Syaoran's hands and skated in front of him

"See?"

"Wah!" Syaoran tripped causing them both to fall over

"I bet you've guessed I never skated before?"

Sakura laughed

"It's never too late to start" she helped Syaoran up again

"Ok hold my hands and move your feet when I count"

Syaoran held onto both of Sakura's hands which was rather distracting

"1...2...3...4 See your doing it"

He slipped again but Sakura caught his arm

"You're getting better"

"_She can even skate backwards better then I can skate forwards" _Syaoran thought to himself

"Sakura!" Chiharu called

Sakura looked over

"Be right back Syaoran-kun"

She skated away

Tomoyo staked over too Syaoran

"Did you tell her yet?" Tomoyo asked being the match-maker that she is

"No..." Syaoran sighed as he looked over at Sakura talking to chiharu

After School Sakura and Syaoran were walking home

Sakura was happily chatting about school to Syaoran

"Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura stopped

"Yes?"

Syaoran clenched his fists nervously

His hands started shaking and his face started to turn red

"I-...I..."

"Yes?" She said looking at him confused

"_Spit it out!_" Syaoran thought to himself

"I...was wondering if you even saw that guy who took you Clow cards again?"

"_Great__...__Still__ can't say it"_

Syaoran thought feeling disappointed

"No..."

She lied

Not only could Syaoran tell she was lying but he could tell she felt guilty about it too

"Sakura-"

Syaoran was cut off by Touya flinging the house door open

Sakura walked in around Touya

Syaoran began to walk in and stopped when he realized Touya was again staring at him

"WHAT?"

"Don't drag my sister into danger"

This didn't surprise Syaoran as Sakura told him that Touya had some magical ability

Syaoran turned his head away

"I wouldn't if it was up to me" he was about to walk when Touya suddenly caught him by the back of his collar and pinned him to the wall

"Listen I don't care what you can and can't do I'm telling you to make _sure_ what happened to you doesn't happen to my sister you here me?"

"I'm the reason what happened to me DIDN'T happen to your sister!"

Syaoran retorted angrily

Touya let him go and he dropped onto his feet

Syaoran turned to walk away

"I can't stop her from doing what she has to do...but i will protect her with my life"

He said and walked upstairs and into sakura's room

Touya acknowledged this and walked back into the living room

"What took you so long?" Sakura giggled

"Got distracted" Syaoran laughed nervously

Sakura had her cards and she was looking through them

"Syaoran-kun what will happen when I collect all the cards?"

"I-I don't know"

He lied

"Oh I know I'll get us something too eat!" she got up and went downstairs

Syaoran flinched with pain as he lied down on the floor

"You'll find out soon enough" Syaoran sighed

"I just hope you can handle it"

Desu- a word put after you name when you are asked what's your name it's similar to "is" but not exactly the same

Konichiwa-Hello

Sugoi-Amazing

Daijoubu-Are you ok?

End of Chapter 6

Next Chapter will be up soon =D


	7. Hand to Hold

That night Sakura and Syaoran woke up at the same time from a weird aura

"It's a Clow card!" Sakura said as she jumped out of bed and got out her staff

Syaoran and Sakura got on her staff and flew out the window

They quickly caught up with the aura

"Its that guy again!" she said

The mysterious person was standing on lamp post

He lifted his hand

Suddenly the wings off her staff disappeared and the card flew into his hand

"AAHH!" Sakura screamed as they fell from the air

"Wind god DESEND" Syaoran called and caught them just before they hit the ground

Syaoran flinched and fell on his knees

"Syaoran-kun!"

"I'm fine I'm just not at full strength yet" he said with a fake smile

"**Look what we have here**" he said looking at Syaoran

"**You're still alive**"

Sakura stood in font of Syaoran holding her staff

"Leave him alone" she said angrily

"**Last time we met he wasn't with you; you were begging me to tell you if he was dead, I was almost sure that we would be"**

"Syaoran-kun I-" Sakura said trying to explain herself

"I know" Syaoran said slowly getting back to his feet and leaning on his sword

"It's alright, just don't go alone again ok?"

Sakura smiled and nodded

She turned to the mysterious person again

"Give me back Mr. Clow's cards!"

"**I thought I was doing you a favour taking them off your hands, Y'know what happens when you collect them all don't you?**"

Syaoran's eyes widened

"DON'T SAY IT!" Syaoran shouted at him

"What?" Sakura asked

"**You'll-**"

"SHUT UP!"

Syaoran tried to attack but he didn't have enough energy

"**You'll have to say goodbye to your friend and both him and the Clow cards will return to the book**"

"What?" Sakura said in shock

"Sakura-"

Syaoran was cut off by sakura hugging him tightly

"...I don't want you to go"

"We had so much fun together...life just wouldn't be the same if you weren't in it"

She said crying

Syaoran put his arms around sakura

"I know" he said sadly but he knew there was nothing he could do about it

Sakura looked up the sky suddenly

"The Clow card"

It started to get darker and darker until the only visible things were

Syaoran, herself and the mysterious person

"It's the dark and light card" Syaoran said to Sakura

"_**A**_ _**Perfect time for me to be here"**_

"Dark...and light?"

"It's the last cards"

"No way..."

Sakura said with tears in her eyes

The mysterious person jumped down of the lamp post and got closer too them

"Give Sakura back the cards!" Syaoran said angrily

"**No I don't think I will**" the man said with an evil smile

"I SAID GIVE THEM BACK" Syaoran picked up his sword and started swinging it at the man,

He was so quick Syaoran couldn't hit him

Syaoran fell down from exhaustion, the man picked him up by the collar of his cloths, he was quite a bit taller then Syaoran

"SYAORAN-KUN!" Sakura shouted

"**Well you have a bad temper don't you**"

Syaoran struggled but wasn't strong enough to break free

"**Still injured from are last encounter I see**"

"**You should learn to control your temper before you take on things you can handle**"

He lifted his hand and it began to glow red

"POWER"

Sakura swung her fist and just barely missed the mysterious man

He dropped Syaoran and jumped back a few steps

"Don't touch him!" She said angrier now then she had ever been

"ARROW" Her staff turned into and arrow and she started firing

Countless arrows at him

She stopped after he was far away from them

Sakura ran up to Syaoran

"Daijoubu Syaoran-Kun?"

"I'm fi-ne"

"Don't lie!" she held him on her lap

"You still healing...Don't do stupid things like that ok?"

Syaoran smiled lightly and nodded

She got up and lied him down,

It got darker

"Sakura you have to seel the card" Syaoran said huskily

"But-"

"You're the Cardcaptor"

Sakura held up her staff

"Return to the guise that

You were meant to be in

CLOW CARD!"

She tapped her staff but nothing happened

"Why didn't it work?" she turned and asked Syaoran

"**Because your heart doesn't want to seel it"**

"What?" She turned back again

"**The Clow cards can feel emotion; they won't let you do something you don't want to do"**

"**...You can't seel that card until you truly **_**want **_**to"**

"Don't listen too him sakura-Chan you can seel it if you believe in your light!" Syaoran shouted

"If you want Mr. Clow's card so much why don't you seel it?" Sakura said to the mysterious person

"**I haven't the ability to seel I wasn't chosen**"

"Yeah, Just the ability to steal them" Syaoran answered snidely

"**You really don't know when to shut up do you?"**

He threatened, Syaoran ignored the threat

"Sakura-Chan concentrate on the light inside you"

Sakura closed her eyes

Sakura appeared in front of a tall slender woman with black hair and black cloths

"Are you the dark?"

She nodded

Sakura hesitantly raised her staff but didn't say the words,

She hung her head

"_What's wrong?" _The dark said lifting up sakura's head

"I can't do it" she said sadly

"Why not?"

"Because if I do someone very precious to me will disappear"

"Believe in your light"

Sakura looked at the woman

"And your heart"

Sakura lifted her staff once more

"Return to the guise that

You were meant to be in

CLOW CARD!"

Suddenly there was a flash of light

And two cards appeared in sakura's hands

'The dark' and 'The light'

The place lit up again

Sakura turned around to see Syaoran was fading away

"SYAORAN-KUN!" She cried

She ran up to him and kneeled down next to him

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran and held him tightly

"Syaoran-kun...I couldn't imagine my life without you in it...that's what makes this so hard" she cried

Syaoran put his arms around Sakura

"Aishiteru..." He whispered in her ear before he disappeared

"SYAORAN-KUN"

"Watashi mo aishite imasu" she cried as she knew he was gone

A hand touched her shoulder, it was a woman in white with long flowing white hair

"_Don't cry little girl_..._remember to believe in your heart and your light"_

The cards floated out of her pockets and circled around her

And started to disappear along with the cards the mysterious person's cards

"NO!" Sakura cried

"_The book it's in my drawer at home"_

Sakura jumped to her feet

She turned to where the man was

But he was gone

"Wha..?" she stopped and thought for a few seconds then took of for her house

She was quite far away and since she had no staff or Clow cards she had to run all the way home

Once she got to her house she was faced with the task of getting in without her brother or father hearing her

She opened the door quietly and snuck up stairs as quietly as she could and into her room.

She ran over to her drawer and pulled it open

It was empty

Sakura's eyes watered, she sloped over to her bed

And fell down onto it, She started crying into her for arms

Something floated out of her pocket and tapped of the floor,

It was the was the only card left in her deck,

The nameless card

But Sakura didn't realise it fell out of her pocket

The next morning Sakura was walking down the street early in the morning, she trailed down the road with tears streaming down her face

She's been crying for what seemed like forever

"Sakura?" A female voice said

Sakura turned around slowly to face her friend Rika

"Are you ok did you hurt yourself?"

"No...I'm fine"

"But you're crying"

Sakura tried to keep it together

"..Oh Rika!"

She started sobbing into her own hands

"I'm sorry for crying"

"It's ok" Rika said hugging her friend

"..Rika you're seeing someone that you can't see often aren't you?"

Rika nodded

"Do you get sad when you can't seem him? Do you feel like crying?"

"You can't see someone you love is that why you're crying"

"I won't see him ever again" she cried

"Is that it?" she said sadly

"I can see the person I love allot but I can't talk to them"

"Why?" Sakura asked

"His work" Rika said sadly

"...Don't you get lonely?"

"Yes I suppose I do but in the end I still love him"

"I can't fall out of love just because I can't see him"

"Do you think you'll stop loving your special person if you can't see him?

"No never!" Sakura said

"Well there's your answer"

"Thank you Rika! I have to go now sayonara"

Rika smiled and waved

Sakura ran to her house

"_Rika is right no matter what I still love Syaoran and I always will even if that means I'll never see him again"_

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her into her house and up the stairs and ran in her bedroom and closed the door

She started looking around franticly

"Where is it?"

She searched in drawers and her coat pockets she couldn't find what she was looking for

She sat on her bed

"I guess _that's_ gone too..."

Suddenly there was a glowing light and a card floated into Sakura's hands

Sakura held the card in her hands tightly

"_Syaoran...I know my feelings now...even if I never see you again I know I will always love you_"

She lied down silently and looked at the card

The next morning she got up for school and skated alongside Touya to her school

"You're unusually quiet"

Sakura put on a fake smile

"Oh I was just thinking about something"

Touya didn't buy it

Soon they pulled up to sakura's school

Sakura waved goodbye to Touya and he cycled away on his bike

As soon as he was out of site sakura ran out of her school yard

And hid behind the wall

She couldn't face all the questions of where Syaoran has gone or why he isn't coming back she _especially _didn't want to explain the story to Tomoyo

She curled her legs up to her chest and put her arms around them

"_I'm going to have to face this sometime"_

Sakura buried her head in her arms

The school bell rang and all the students sat down

Mr. Terada started calling the role

"Daidouji Tomoyo"

"Hai!"

"Kinomoto Sakura"

No answer

"Absent" he marked sakura on his book

"Li Syaoran"

No answer

"Absent" he marked Syaoran on his book

Tomoyo looked at the seats of Syaoran and Sakura and began to worry

Sakura was still curled up crying by the school wall

"What am I going to do?"

Suddenly Sakura heard the footsteps of two people getting closer

She raised her head to look,

She saw two young girls,

One with blue hair one with pink

"We know someone who can help you" they said in unison

"W-who are you?"

They lifted sakura up by her arms and carried her to a creepy looking shop, Sakura looked around she was rather scared as the shop looked haunted

"Go on in" they said together as they pushed her in

Sakura stumbled threw the curtains into a Smokey room

The smoke cleared slightly to show a tall thin woman with black hair and red eyes

"_She looks a bit like the dark card"_

"How may I help you?"

Sakura looked stunned she just stared at the woman

"I'm guessing by your face that you're not familiar with what I do,

I am Yuuko Ichihara I can grant you any wish but it comes with a price equal to what you wished for"

"Any wish?"

Yuuko nodded slowly

"So child what do you wish of me?"

"Recently I lost someone very important to me but he's not exactly not human"

"If he's not human what is he?"

"Well I used to be a Cardcaptor and the person who is special to me was the guardian of the Clow but as soon as I caught all the cards both him and the cards went back in the book and the book disappeared"

"I see so you would like him back but you would also like him to be human?"

"Yes" she nodded

"As I said you will have to pay a price equal to your wish"

Sakura gulped

"Your price is...."

-Japanese-

Aishiteru- I love you

Watashi mo aishite imasu- Another way of saying I love you

(Sorry my Japanese is kind of rusty!)

Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger ^^; but anyway what do you think? :D

Long chapter here :o I got writers Block for awhile but my friend helped me with some of it :)

Oh and I Know maru and moro can't go outside Yuuko's show but just pretend like

They can for this fic ¬¬ and sorry the part with rika is quiet boring but it plays an important part in the story


End file.
